Ryunouksas Subspecies
The Ryunouksas Subspecies (Ryunouksas glacies), The Brutal Blizzard, or Polar Ryunouksas, is a subspecies of Ryunouksas that lives in cold climates, unlike its acidic relative. Rather than spitting and spraying acid in combat, it can spit and spray a numbing and cold chemical, which can disable hot drinks and even freeze prey and opponents. However, they retain the ability to spit poison and spray paralysis gas. Also unlike the Ryunouksas, their eyes have a blank yellow color to them, and their horns are slightly smaller. Like the Ryunouksas, their crest, horns, and dorsal spine can be broken and their tail can be severed. They can be observed eating eggs from other monsters as well as ice from the cavern walls, probably to fuel their freezing saliva. When in Rage Mode, the Ryunouksas Subspecies will huff a white steam cloud, and all of its attacks will inflict Iceblight. Its stripes will also turn from cyan to icy blue. Attacks 'Charge-' The Ryunouksas Subspecies lowers its head and charges at its target, its sharp crest doing moderate to high damage. 'Tail Whip-' The Ryunouksas Subspecies spins around 180 degrees, its tail knocking away any hunters and doing low to moderate damage. 'Freezing Spit-' The blue part of the crest begins to glow for about a second before a ball of cold-inducing chemicals is released from the monster's mouth, inflicting the Snowman status on the hunter and giving a 25% chance to negate the effect of Hot Drinks. 'Freezing Spray-' The blue part of the crest begins to flash for five seconds, before the beast releases a freezing cloud of chemicals, similar to Deviljho's dragon breath attack, inflicting the Snowman status on the hunter and giving a 50% chance to negate the effect of Hot Drinks. 'Poison Spit-' The purple part of the crest begins to glow for about a second before a ball of poison is spat at the Hunter, obviously poisoning them if hit. This is blockable, however. 'Paralysis Spray-' The yellow part of the crest begins to flash for three seconds before the Ryunouksas sprays a cloud of paralysis gas at the hunter, in the similar fashion of Chameleos's acid spray. Obviously causes paralysis for a few seconds if it hits. Unblockable. 'Bite-' The Ryunouksas Subspecies snaps at the Hunter, doing moderate damage to the Hunter. 'Bonecrushing Bite-' The Ryunouksas Subspecies charges at the hunter before stopping in front of them and leaping onto them, pinning them. The beast then begins to bite on the Hunter's sides, attempting to snap their ribcage and crush their organs. Button mashing and dung bombs can stop this attack. If the attack is successful, this does high damage. 'Hip Check-' The monster does a hip check, knocking away hunters from its body and doing low damage. 'Stomp-' The Ryunouksas Subspecies does the same stomp that Deviljho does, causing low damage and knocking the hunters away. 'Double Snap-' The Ryunouksas Subspecies backs up a little and snaps at the hunter twice, similar to what Tigrex does, doing moderate damage. 'Tail Swing-' The Ryunouksas Subspecies swings its tail from side to side, knocking away any hunters attacking from behind and doing low to moderate damage. 'Ice Funnel-' The Ryunouksas Subspecies's most devastating move. The Ryunouksas backs up and roars, creating a wind funnel filled with very sharp shards of ice mixed in, doing high damage to the hunter if it hits, inflicting the Snowman status, and giving a 75% chance of negating Hot Drinks. 'Throw Ice Chunks-' The monster takes a scoop of ice with its jaw and flings it at the hunter, doing moderate damage to them and inflicting the Snowman status. Weapons Great Sword - Freezing Maw Sword and Shield - Cold Claw Switch Axe - Crest Slicer Hammer - Chilling Tenderizer Lance - Charging Ice Bowgun set - Polar Bazooka Carves Taxonomy Kingdom: Animals Phylum: Vertebrates Class: Reptiles Order: Wyverns Family: Brute Wyverns Genus/Species: Ryunouksas glacies Ecology The Ryunouksas Subspecies, like its counterpart, hunts alone or in pairs. However, the males are larger than the females, and usually fight each other over females during mating season, attacking anything that it finds threatening or edible. They tend to hunt Popo, Baggi, Giaprey, and even Khezu whelps. These white brutes have also been spotted fighting the ferocious Blangonga for territory. During mating season, the males will mate with as many females as possible, and will even kill offspring made by other males in order to mate with females. They will also inflict brutal and painful wounds to other males. A Wyverian explorer even reported a Polar Ryu to be missing an arm after the mating season was over. The foot claws of a Polar Ryu are made for climbing mountains and holding down its meals when it feasts. The Deviljho and the Ukanlos are the only two predators that this monster has, although the Deviljho may have slight problems with these subspecies. Category:Brute Wyverns Category:Monster Creation